Yami's Secret
by Jazzy-93
Summary: YAOI dont like dont read


Yami wheeler was your average sixteen year old boy. Well except for the simple fact that he didn't have parents. His father was in prison and for good reason. While his mother had just died of cancer.

He has been living with his cousin Joey for two weeks now, and was starting to realize that his uncle hated him. He knew his mother's side of the family hated him but he didn't know just how much. He knew that everyone except Joey disliked him. He knew why and could understand to a point, but it wasn't as if he asked to be born.

Yami's Conception was a story his mother told him when he was fourteen. She had just found out that she had cancer of the lungs and she didn't know how long she had left to live. She had told him how she loves science and stayed late to work on a lab experiment. She also told him how when she was leaving one of her professor grabbed her and pulled her in to the ally. He proceeded to attempt to beat her to death and then raped her. Obviously he didn't wear a condom. One of the college students saw the man leave running and proceeded to call the cops.

Yami Hate himself, but he hated his 'Father' more. He couldn't believe what his mother had to endure for him to be in the world. One look at his uncle and He knew that he would never be welcomed in his house.

"Uncle Yen. I-I I'll Leave if you want me too?" He hated making people bad and he knew him being there was a constant reminder of what happened to his mother all those years ago.

"Uncle Yen?" He tried again, looking at his uncle with pained eyes. He didn't want to leave the only family he knew, but seeing the look of pure hatred in his uncles eyes made him want to cry. "Sir?"

*Crack*

Yami's hand flew to where he had just been struck. Clutching his face he looked up at his uncle with teat filled eyes. "W-what was th-that for?" He cried which on earned him another set of blow causing a black eye and a split lip.

"JOSEPH." His uncle called

Joey appeared almost instantly. "Yes Fathe-" The sentence was cut off by the sight of Yami on the floor. He was standing in the doorway clutching the frame for support. His eyes widening.

"Help Yami clean up then I want both of you back down here."

"Yes Sir" Joey said and helped Yami to his feet

"Jou?"

"Oh Yami what happened? Gosh Yami you look like hell... Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Yami sincerely hope that he wasn't lying to the only person next to his mother who showed him love. He winced as Joey put a warm rag to his lip.

"I'm sorry he's treating you like this Yami." Joey said as he wrapped his arms around Yami's bruised torso.

Yen had to think of a story he could tell the school. He had already come up with an idea now he just needed his son to go along with it. When the boys got back yen looked at both of them and addressed Joey.

"If your school asked you did this." He said coldly "You and Yami here got in to a fight."

"You want me to lie?" Joey asks as his jaw hit the floor.

"If you don't you'll be taken away from those idiots you call friends, and from me."

Joey shrunk and looked at Yami. "Do you promise never to raise your hands to Yami again?"

"Yeah sure What ever" He said with a wave of his had in dismissal

"FINE!" Joey yelled as he ran out of the room.

"YAMI!"

"Y-Yes S-sir?" Yami said turning to face his uncle.

"Joey. Hit. You. GOT. IT."

"B-but sir J-Jou didn't H-hit me?" Yami said confused.

*CRACK*

Yami's hands flew to his stomach. "Sir?" Yami gasped.

"Don't tell Joey about that."

"Y-yes S-sir." he said as he walked up the stair to his and Joeys shared room.

"Jou... What was our fight about so I can get my story straight?"

"I don't know Yami... I don't want to lie... Plus what happens if he hits you again."

"He w-won't" Yami lied. "I got it" He said looking at Joey "Your still going out with Mai right?"

"Yeah what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well we could say that I made a vulgar comment about her you got pissed and hit me."

"That would be believable if people could actually see you making the comment."

"Well were going to have to make it believable. I don't want to add any more stress to your or your father's life. Plus your friends aren't worth loosing."

"Yami….Your life shouldn't be in danger…. You should feel safe and if that man is going to hurt you I want to get you out of here… You'll tell me if he hurts you again right?"

"Yeah sure what ever Joey." He said wishing he didn't have to lie. "Let's go to bed it's getting late."

"Good night Yami"

"Night Jou."

Yami: YOU MADE ME AN ABUSE VICTIM?

Me: Sorry Hun I love you….. Would it help if I said it will be worth it later?

Yami: We'll see


End file.
